The Fantastic FRERPs
The Super Friends must take on King Plasto, a man who is looking to become the king of his own country, that doesn't yet exist. He does so with the aid of FRERP, a special type of plastic. Only the Super Friends will be able to stop him from his sinister goals. Plot Summary King Plasto and his jester Styro are driving in his truck, a truck that has his name on it, down a country road. They pass a research station known as the G.R.E.P.S. Research Station. G.R.E.P.S. is an acronym meaning Government Research and Experiment Project for Space. They stop the truck and get out and Plasto tampers with the road sign, which tells anyone driving on the road that the research station is in the opposite direction of where it really is. King Plasto then takes from a pocket in his royal robe, and egg shaped container, and tosses it into the air, where it lands in the grass. The egg opens and a plastic duplicate of the research station pops out. Plasto explains to his jester that the duplicate building is made of his own secret formula known as FRERP, a highly versatile plastic. The jester asks what FRERP means, and he tells him Fiber reinforced epoxy resin plastic. He told his jester that anyone could make FRERP, but he added his own secret ingredient, and once he starts his own country, everything will be made of FRERP. Just then, a delivery truck filled with raw plastic is driving down the road toward the fake research station, since it was mislead by the false sign. Plasto and Styro get back in the truck and drive it behind the building. The other truck approaches the station, which has three men are in the truck, and they back it into the loading dock, with the plastic in the back, in powder form. While in the Hall of Justice, a more light-hearted mood prevails. The Super Friends are practicing golf for their charity event at the Haunted Hills Golf Course, which will be shown on television as well. Wendy tells the Super Friends: "Jeepers, it's gonna be fun caddying for you." She goes on to mention that she hopes the Trouble Alert doesn't spoil their day. While back at the fake G.R.E.P.S. research center, Plasto gives the loaders their receipt, and tells them they did a good job with their delivery, unlike with the last ones that disappeared. He asks if there was any clue as to what had happened to them. One of them tells him that they don't know, and that the reason he came along was to see that the delivery was a sure thing. Once the three men leave, Plasto takes another egg and once it hatches, a forklift made of FRERP pops out, and he tells Styro to load the plastic on the truck. And back at the Hall, just as the the Super Friends are about to leave for the golf course, they are interrupted by the TroubAlert. And suddenly Mr. Rosecope appears on the Justice League Monitor, the chief of the G.R.E.P.S. research station. He tells the JLA that the shipment of plastic they are expecting is now twenty minutes late. Batman tells him that if it doesn't arrive within the hour to contact them at the golf course. Back at the fake research station, Plasto pulls the air plug on his FRERP station, and it returns to it's smaller size as it deflates, and it goes back inside the egg. They then get in their truck and drive off. While at the real building, the chief is growing impatient and anxious over the delay. He continues to look at his watch to check the time. Meanwhile, at the golf course, Wonder Woman is demonstrating her famous "ricochet drive." Batman tells the audience to keep their eyes on the ball. The ball then bounces off two trees and a rock, and then directly next to the hole. Then Superman shows his golfing skills, and a boulder is placed between the ball and the hole, so that he can demonstrate his "fantastic drill shot." Batman describes the shot as a "two in one hole," unlike a hole in one. Nearby, in the woods, the two villains are spying on the Justice Leaguers doing their golf tricks, but Plasto is only able to see Wonder Woman and Aquaman with his binoculars, not the others, but the jester tells him the newspapers said they would all be there. Aquaman then tells the audience that Batman and Robin are about to do there acrobatic shot, he goes on to advise them not to try it unless they are an acrobat. The Teen Wonder then flips Batman and he makes the shot. But the shot lands in the lake, next to a duck. Aquaman then takes a club and gets in the lake to make a shot of his own. He sees a lobster at the bottom of the lake next to the ball, and he tells him not to "crab his act." He then makes the shot, and it rockets out of the lake and right next to the cup. Meanwhile, nearby in a shack, King Plasto and Styro see that the Super Friends are getting closer to them, they then go down a secret passageway into a cellar. While back at the game, Aquaman sees that the ball was only six inches from the hole. Wonder Woman doesn't think she can make the shot, and suggests that Superman should take the shot, since he's the strongest. But he over shoots it by quite a bit, and the ball ends up getting lost in some shrubs. Marvin and Wonder Dog run over there in search of the ball, but meanwhile the other Super Friends head toward the next tee. Marvin and Wonder Dog notice the shack that King Plasto and Styro went inside, and they investigate the possibility that it might have soared through the window. They look inside, noticing no one is in there. (Because they had went into the hidden cellar) So they enter and begin searching. Then suddenly it becomes apparent, although not yet to Marvin and Wonder Dog, that the shack on the hill was actually in the back of Plasto's truck. When Marvin looks out the window, he thinks they are flying through the air because they have been caught in a tornado. The truck screeches its' tires and comes to a stop, and then Marvin and Wonder Dog exit the building and see that they are on top of a truck, just then, Styro retracts the shack, which was made of FRERP, and it returns to its' egg and enters the truck. When Marvin turns around it appeared to him that the shack had disappeared. Marvin tells Wonder Dog they can climb down a tree to see who's driving the truck. But as he grabs a branch, he assumes that it is what opens the doorway to a secret tunnel. He then runs back to tell the Super Friends. Meanwhile, Plasto is driving his truck through the tunnel, and toward his secret headquarters. There, they are converting ordinary powdered plastic into FRERP and Plasto tells his jester that soon he will build his kingdom out of the stuff, making cars, trucks, buildings, furniture, buildings and everything else. They then see that they are out of raw plastic, so they get in the truck and drive to the FRERP Arena, and once they arrive, they take an elevator to the FRERP control console. And Plasto hits some switches and the plastic truck is rammed into the size of a goose egg. And then the egg is placed in storage. He then has Styro get him a Model tugboat. He tells him they must make this out of Solid FRERP, because Inflatable FRERP only works for stationary objects, but something ran by machines can't function unless it's solid. He then has Styro place the Model tugboat in the pantograph box. Then a real tugboat is made as the machine does its' work and sitting in the arena is a full-size boat. The jester then plays some music on his harp and sings a merry song about his beloved King. Back at the golf course, Marvin and Wonder Dog finally return from the forest, realizing that the exhibition is over. The Super Friends are talking to Mister Bannard. Aquaman shakes his hand and tells him it was his pleasure, and that they are all for helping out a worthy charity. As Marvin and Wonder Dog return they try to explain to the Super Friends about that shack on the hill that was actually on a truck. Then he tells them that the truck went into the side of the mountain that just opened up like magic. Marvin said he thinks it was the tree limb that caused it to open. But the Super Friends still aren't understanding him. Just as he's about to try and explain it more clearly, Batman and Robin's Batcommunicators on their Utility Belts start beeping in code, transmitting a Trouble Alert. As Marvin is about to finish his story, Superman tells him they'll have to hear it later, because they have to race back to the Hall of Justice League. Back at the Hall, the Justice League have an emergency meeting with Mike Rosecope and Polly Lean from GREPS, and they discuss how their shipment of plastic never arrived. They explain that they have been trying to develop a new type of plastic, that's stronger than steel, but lighter than aluminum, and resistant to extreme temperatures. He told the Super Friends their scientists have been making excellent progress too, but the lack of plastic is putting a kink in their operation, and that someone had stolen their research notes and diagrams, meaning they had to start all over again from scratch. Rosecope tells them they've had to order from abroad, and they are expecting their next shipment in a freighter. He tells them that all of the shipments that were supposedly received were all signed with the same signature: Roy La Post. Rosecope asks them if they would investigate it. Batman tells them they'll look into it. At this time, no on notices that Polly Lean is twisting an ornament on her brooch, and in the ornament is a microphone which is transmitting the conversation they are having to King Plasto, who is Lean's partner. Miss Lean was a leak in the GREPS organization, and Plasto had been receiving secrets that she had stolen from the government agency. And at Plasto's lair, the pair are making a warehouse out of FRERP, when he is done, he "eggulates" it. They then receive a transmission from "Princess Polly," as Plasto calls her. They listen closely as the meeting in the Hall of Justice is being transmitted to them over their radio. They then load an egg-shaped container into a robot goose that is made of FRERP. He then places another egg in another goose, which is intended to keep Superman busy. He sends the geese off, and one heads toward the sea while the other heads toward a nearby city. It approaches the busy City Line Traffic Circle during the height of Rush Hour. It then releases a FRERP egg from its' Bomb bay doors. It then becomes a gigantic flying saucer. The drivers in the automobiles below believe they are facing an invasion from aliens from outer space. This creates panic, which in turn creates a monumental traffic jam. Back at the Hall, the Super Friends continue talking with the government agents. They then learn of the alien invasion and they turn on the SDI screen and see what Robin assumes must be a Martian invasion. Superman wonders why the space monitor didn't pick it up. Superman then takes to flight, excusing himself since there is an emergency. The second goose is flying over the sea, and drops its' FRERP egg into the ocean, and it expands into a killer whale, which startles a fisherman in his fishing vessel, and the whale begins chasing some dolphins. While back at the Hall, Batman inquires about the trustworthiness of the truck drivers, and Mike tells them they are all carefully screened, and they had no criminal record, and Miss Lean goes on to state that a security guard also rides with them. Wendy then learns of the incident with the killer whale in the Pacific Ocean. They look in on it on the monitor. Aquaman says there's something "fishy" about this situation. He then takes off to see if he can stop the so-called whale. Batman asks if they could keep the receipts so they can analyze the signature. They allow it. Soon after, Batman tells Robin to put the receipt in the Justice League Analyzer, which checked the name Roy La Post against all the evil doers in their crime file. Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Cast Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes References: Crown, Duck, Van, Super Friends' Televised Golf Exhibition, Photoelectron, Laser beams, engine, paint, photoelectron, folk music, harp, sesame, ramrods, Quotes Coming Soon! External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes